A Life For A Life
by KahoriSaeko
Summary: Sam Winchester is dead, leaving Dean in a panicky mess of fear and confusion. Feeling like he's about to be swallowed by the fear, a certain Angel in trench-coat appears with a comforting hand and one last triumph-it act to save Dean Winchester from himself and Sam Winchester from the clutches of Death. One-Shot. Hint of Destiel and Sastiel.


**I don't know what possessed me to write this, but I'm guessing it was the music I listened to. Well I hope you enjoy. This is a sad one-shot. Just pure sadness and tragedy, so I hope you don't mind that. This has hints of Destiel and I guess you could say a tiny bit of Sastiel as well at the very end. Anyways Enjoy! Please review as well and tell me what you think!**

_Music to listen to- Normand Corbeil - Piano Suite_

**A Life For A Life**

It wasn't the cold rain hitting his back or the wet grass under his knees, soaking through his jeans that was making his shoulders shake. No. It was the red-stained grass underneath him and the body that lay heavy and still in his arms that was making his shoulders shake.

Salty tears ran down his freckled cheeks, but you wouldn't be able to tell even if you saw him because the rain falling softly from the cloudy, darkened night sky mixed with the tears and the blood staining his clothes. In his arms was a tall, limp figure.

"Sammy..." Dean's voice was low and full of sorrow, "Please...no...don't do this to me, Sammy..."

Dean rocked back in forth gently as his only brother in the whole wide world lay half in his lap and half on the muddy grass with blood gushing slowly from an open wound on his chest. There wasn't anything Dean could do. Sam was gone for good this time and it was all his fault. If he had just been a little faster, he would have saved Sam.

"I was suppose to protect you..." Dean whispered, brushing wet stands of hair from his brothers soaked face, "That was my job...my...only job..." He shook his head as he felt more hot tears run down his cold face. "Why...why do I have to screw everything up?" He let out a half sob and screamed up toward the sky in frustration before pulling Sam closer to him. "What am I suppose to do...?" Dean whispered, leaning forward, hugging his little brother and holding him there. Sam's body was cold and wet and his clothes were soaked with blood and rain water.

Dean pulled back a little, staring at his brothers lifeless eyes that use to shine with such happiness before all this, before monsters and before hunting, before the family business. "This is not how your life was suppose to be..." Dean closed his eyes briefly. His little brother was dead. Sammy was dead. "I'm so sorry..." Dean clenched his teeth and cried and screamed and cried some more then screamed until his voice was hoarse.

For the first time in his life, Dean didn't know what to do. He couldn't imagine living a life without his baby brother at his side. He couldn't imagine not hearing his voice everyday. He couldn't imagine not seeing those little smiles and that bitchface he always made. What was he suppose to do? Dean was alone. He had no one.

He felt panic rise up deep within his chest and started hyperventilating. His emotions reacted and he felt scared and helpless and lost all at the same time. His only stability was gone. His only family he had left was...gone.

Dean's vision blurred with tears and raindrops and he couldn't breathe. His mind was in a frenzy and everything he knew came tumbling down in a heap of a mess. Nothing was right. He couldn't think straight. His body shook violently from the cold and from the panic swallowing him whole until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He whipped his head around and his puffy, red-rimmed, green eyes clashed with tragedy filled blue ones. Calmness crashed like a wave around him and he stopped shaking, his mind going blank like an artist with no inspiration.

"Hello Dean." Castiel whispered, his blue eyes flitting down to Sam's body.

"Cas..." Dean mumbled, his eyes going wide, "Sam...he's...he's..."

"Shh..." Cas shushed his babbling and slowly let his hand fall away from Dean's shoulder. He stood to his full height only to crouch back down in front of Dean, his ocean blue eyes focused on his dead brother's body. Dean was silent as he watched Cas's hands light up with a calming sapphire blue color. Cas moved Dean's hands away from Sam and lightly pressed the sapphire light into the wound on Sam's chest.

"What are you-"

"Shh.." Cas hushed again as he closed his eyes. Dean looked down and watched as Sam's wound closed around the sapphire light. The light seemed to expand and travel through Sam because all his veins began to light up with the same sapphire blue. It pulsed for a second before fading and that's when Cas lost his balance in his crouched position and fell over, huffing.

"Cas!" Dean's eyes widened in concern.

When Castiel opened his eyes, they were glowing, but as the glowing seemed to grow dimmer and dimmer with each passing second, Castiel's body became still.

"Cas?" Dean said, staring at the angel lying on the wet earth with his eyes staring off into the sky. There was no response from Cas.

Dean was about to call out his name again when Sam stirred softly in his arms, groaning. Dean's heart quickened, "Sammy?"

"Mmgh...Dean...is that.. you?"

"Yes, yes it is, Sammy." Dean looked over his brother's face, "It's okay, I'm here..."

"Dean..." Sam whispered and slowly tried to sit up, struggling a little as he did so. 

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, frantically. Sam nodded in response when his eyes landed on Cas.

"Castiel?" Sam blinked and moved forward quickly that followed with a nauseating turn of his stomach. He took in the sight of the Angel's still body and with shaking hands he tried to check for a pulse.

None.

He tried again.

Nothing.

He pressed his head against Castiel's chest, wondering if Angel's even had a heartbeat.

There was nothing.

Sam slowly pulled up from Cas's body and felt his bottom lip tremble as he turned to glance back at his brother, who was staring at him.

"Cas...he's...he's gone."

"What?" Dean's eyes widened and Sam could see the disbelief there.

"He's dead, Dean."

The words rang through Dean's ears as loud as the thunder that clapped above them. His mind shattered and he slowly looked down at the lifeless body with that dirty trench-coat on it. He couldn't speak. The drowning, suffocating feelings returned and he was afraid again. Before he could fall completely into the clutches of fear, Sam spoke,

"He...he saved my life...didn't he?"

Dean couldn't say anything, but only nod. He remembered the sapphire light. The way Cas lost his balance, the concentrated look on his face.

"It was a life for a life." Sam spoke once more, pulling Dean out of his dark thoughts that were trying to consume him.

"Wh-what?" His voice was quiet and hoarse from all the yelling he did.

"A Life For A Life," Sam looked at Dean and Dean could visibly make out the tears from the rain drops on Sam's face, "It...It's a special Angel spell."

Dean frowned, still not understanding.

"I remember reading about it sometimes..." Sam bit his bottom lip and shook his head, "I didn't think...I didn't think it was real..." 

"What do you mean, Sam?"

"An Angel gives it's life for the life of a deceased human."

Dean's mouth dropped open slightly.

"Cas...he...he gave me his life, Dean." That's when the full on crying started. Sam slapped his hands against his face and began to cry all the tears he'd ever bottled up in his life. He just let the dam break.

Dean, on the other hand, was still in shock. That's what the sapphire light had been. Cas...he gave his life to bring Sam back. When Dean finally came to his senses, Sam was bawling. He pulled Sam close and hugged his large form.

"Shhhh...Sammy...it's okay." Dean whispered even though a string of tears leaked down his own cheeks as well, but he kept his voice strong as he practically cradled Sam.

As the world grew quiet and the rain came to a drizzle, there lied a dead angel in a trench-coat, two bloodied brothers clinging onto each other and the words, "Castiel, I'm sorry," being repeated over and over again.

**Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think or if you cried like a baby or didn't cry at all! Thanks again! I hope you have a wonderful day! **


End file.
